


Addiction is a Powerful Thing

by lmnopeanut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnopeanut/pseuds/lmnopeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Roxy sadstuck that goes into her alcoholism. Aaand that's really all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction is a Powerful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I know the 'lol Roxy luvs drunking *drinking' is overplayed, but I wanted to show it from a different angle. I wanted to make it more real.

You’re not sure why you do half the things you do. You’re not sure why you let your neighbors steal your cats and never say anything. You’re not sure why you still chase after Dirk even though he’s made it clear nothing is going to happen between you two. You’re not sure why you smiled while hearing about how your mom rode a clown down to the bottom of a waterfall even though it hardly seems you’re even distantly related, and she’s been dead for years.  

But you’re sure why you drink. Maybe a part of you is just tired. Maybe every part of you is tired. Either way you’re sure it slows your racing heart and head, always thinking — constantly thinking about survival, how terrified you are, and how alone you feel. 

You’re not sure why you’ve gotten never gotten used to the taste despite what you’ve read, but poisoning you’re sure yourself is worth the killing toxic parts of you at least for a while. It’s worth revisiting your dinner to lift the weight off your chest, to make the pressure go away, and anything to kill the anxiety plaguing every inch of you. The moment of false happiness makes up for the regret and self-loathing you have everyday. Having sore muscles when you wake up is worth letting the tension out of the just for a few hours before you sleep. It’s worth the headache in the morning to be able to sleep the night before because the nightmares aren’t just in your dreams anymore — they’re close by and searching. Your body won’t let you sleep because you need to survive and you need to run because they’re close. They’re here. They’re… not important anymore once you down your fifth drink. Nothing really does anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god it's so short why is it so short?? Anyway I hope you enjoyed my EXTREMELY short blip of a story!


End file.
